Stupid Rumors
by WrItInGfIcTiOn
Summary: This is during the episode where Pam and Jim have the Bluetooths. When Alex talks to Pam he takes a chance, and Karen takes a picture. She uses the manipulated photo to try and get back with Jim.
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic is written about when Jim and Pam have the Bluetooths in all day. This is after Alex told Pam he needed to talk to her.**

Jim listened intently as Alex talked to Pam. He couldn't help but sense that Alex had a thing for Pam, and he was curious. _Thank goodness we got these Bluetooths. _

Alex started talking to Pam and Jim could tell he definitely liked her. He kept making little comments about it.

"Pam-" Alex walked towards Pam, causing her to back up. When she hit the wall her Bluetooth fell out of her ear and onto the floor.

"Alex, I dropped-" Alex grabbed her waist and forced his lips onto hers. She pushed against his chest, but her attempts to free herself were useless. Alex was a big guy, and if he didn't want to let her go he wouldn't.

"Pam?" Jim asked, holding onto his Bluetooth. "Are you there?" he heard static, then nothing.

Alex accidentally stepped on the Bluetooth, crushing it under his big foot, but he didn't even notice. He was too into the moment, an adrenaline rush. He had never gone after something he wanted so forcefully, and he was definitely in the moment.

"Alex-" Pam muttered, still trying to push him off. He ignored her, continuing to smother his lips to hers. He moved one of his hands to the back of her head, grabbing onto her head, restricting her from moving it.

"Mhm?" he hummed against her lips.

"Stop!" he stepped back looking at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I love Jim, and you and I, we're just friends." Pam flattened out her hair, trying to regain her breath.

"Um, I'm really sorry- ok, I should, go- yeah." Alex's face got really red and he slowly walked backwards. When he reached the door he turned and ran.

"Hello Pam." Karen said, opening the door beside Pam where the office was. "What have you been up to?"

* * *

Karen was walking through the office, checking everyone's work. She noticed Pam was not in her seat so she asked around about her.

"Have you seen Pam?" she asked the person whose desk was beside Pam's.

"Yeah, some guy came in and wanted to talk to her, so they left."

"Was it Jim?"

"No, I don't think so. It was some big guy who asked….." Karen looked off in the distance, beginning to ignore the person who was talking to her. She spotted Pam and the man outside the office door, talking in the hallway. She started walking their way, but stopped when she noticed the man was backing Pam up to the wall.

"What is this?" Karen wondered, slowing her walk. All of a sudden, the man began kissing her. Karen's eyes got wide at the man's persistence and how rough he got. It was obvious he longed for her, and Karen knew she should break it up before he hurt her. It was obvious that Pam was pushing him away, but failing. Karen started hurrying over to the door but stopped, realizing her opportunity.

'In picture form, this could really look bad. The man's hand intertwined in her hair, another around her waist. Pam's hands resting on the man's chest, because in picture form you wouldn't be able to tell she was actually pushing him away. If Jim saw this, he would be devastated. He would need someone to lean on, to help him through the hard time. Who better than me?' Karen thought. She quickly pulled out her phone and snapped a few pictures.

"Stop!" she heard Pam yell. She hid behind an empty desk and watched as she finally was able to get the man off of her. When he left Karen walked into the hallway, but she knew she couldn't tell Pam she got pictures. She had to surprise her by telling Jim.

"Hello Pam. What have you been up to?" Pam jumped and turned towards Karen.

"Karen?"

"Yeah, I noticed you weren't at your desk and someone told me you came out here. Your hair is a little messed up-" Karen said, point at Pam's hair which Alex had grabbed. Pam quickly tried to flatten it some more, "and you're out here alone. Are you ok? Everything still going good between you and Jim?"

"Yeah, yeah." Pam was surprised at how nice Karen was being.

"Oh no, what happened to your Bluetooth?" Karen asked, picking up the mangled earpiece.

"Oh, it- well it fell out of my ear and I accidentally stepped on it." _half true._

"I'm sorry." she handed the piece to Pam and looked at her watch. "Hey, it was nice talking to you but I have to go. Out of town business meeting." Karen shrugged and walked away, smiling.

* * *

It was a long drive to Scranton, but it was definitely going to be worth it. She couldn't wait to manipulate a single photo which would ruin Jim and Pam's relationship. Then, Jim would be hers again. They were such a great couple, she knew it would eventually work out again.

* * *

Karen walked through the door, immediately spotting Jim at his desk. His head was lying in the middle of his crossed arms and it seemed like he was sleeping.

"Don't work too hard." Karen joked, rubbing Jim's back. He shot up and looked at her.

"Karen?"

"Jim, there's something really important I need to talk to you about. It's Pam."

"Is she ok?" Jim asked, his eyes wild with fear.

"Calm down, she's fine." Karen took his arm and led him to the conference room. When he sat down she shut the blind and joined him. "Did her Bluetooth all of a sudden stop working?"

"Yeah, but how did you know about-"

"Jim, I'm not stupid. Even I know Pam doesn't talk to herself that much." Jim nodded.

"That would probably give it away."

"Jim, you know that I cherish our friendship, and I've got your back when, something, happens."

"Karen, you're starting to scare me. What is going on?"

"Pam turned her Bluetooth off. She didn't want you to hear-" Karen stopped, trying to make it more dramatic. Jim leaned in, listening with obvious curiosity.

"Hear what?"

"She's having an affair." Jim sat back in his chair, shaking his head.

"Wow, Karen. Really low even for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Having an affair? Are you that desperate to break us up?"

"Jim, I have evidence."

"Oh really?" Karen pulled out her phone and scrolled through her pictures.

"Here." Karen handed Jim her phone. He looked at the picture confused.

"Who is that?" his voice got serious as he examined the picture.

"Alex." Jim tensed up when he heard the name. He remembered Alex talking to her right before their connection got lost. He didn't want to believe it, he wanted to trust Pam, but he was confused. Thinking it was the perfect opportunity; Karen stood up and walked behind Jim's chair. She lightly placed her hands on his shoulders, massaging and kneading the knots she felt from his tensing. She placed her lips dangerously close to his ear.

"You seem tense." she whispered. "This is what she's doing to you-"

"I don't believe you." he replied, standing up. He handed her phone and started to leave.

"I can bring you more evidence." Karen smiled as Jim stopped, his hand on the door handle. After a moment of silence he shook his head.

"I don't need any, I trust her."

"Are you going to ask her about it?"

"No need." he left the room, leaving a content Karen. She sensed his hesitation, and that was all she needed.

"This is going to be easy."


	2. Chapter 2

"Alex?" Karen asked. She was driving back to her office and she was on the phone with Alex.

"Who is this?"

"Karen, one of Pam's friends. Hey, I know what happened, earlier, I saw it, and-"

"Listen, I'm really sorry-"

"Don't be. I know Pam, and I know she needs a little push. She has been having problems with Jim lately and you are just what she needs. You just need to be a little more persistence and forceful."

"Are you sure?" Alex asked, naive and hopeful.

"Definitely. I can help you."

* * *

"Jim!" Pam yelled as he walked into the office. She ran up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He squeezed her to him, then let go. "I've missed you so much-" Jim interrupted by holding her face in his hands as he kissed her. It lasted longer than usual and had more affection out into it. He opened his eyes and looked over at Karen who was watching. She was smiling and shaking her head. When he pulled away he whispered, "I missed you too."

"Do you think we could do something, like have lunch-" Pam began, still a little surprised, "because I really need to talk to you about something." Jim looked at her, a little worried.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Pam couldn't stop smiling. She had missed him _so_ much.

"Well actually, Pam, I need you to work through lunch." Karen walked up, getting a death stare from Jim.

"Oh." she looked at Jim.

"Why don't I bring you some lunch. I won't bother you." Pam smiled and hugged him again.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

All through lunch Pam kept trying to tell Jim what had happened, but every time she got close Karen would stop her. By the time Jim had to leave, Pam still hadn't had the chance to tell him.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go. Do you think you could call me and tell me what you needed to say?"

"Sure." Jim kissed her goodbye and they parted.

* * *

"Pam, I really need you to come over. I have something to say to you." Alex said. Pam was leaving the building and getting into her car. She repositioned her phone, since it almost fell, then replied.

"Alex, I really don't think that's a good idea-"

"No Pam, really, it's important."

"Fine, but I'm not staying long."

* * *

"What is it?" Pam walked into Alex's dorm with her arms crossed. Alex shut the door behind her then turned to her.

"I, I just-"

"What?" Pam was agitated and wanted to leave.

"I can't give up."

"Give up on what?" Alex seemed to be talking nonsense and Pam didn't have the time.

"I know you love me too, you're just afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Of us being together." Alex held her hands, but she angrily backed away.

"No, Alex." she started to walk towards the door but he grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Pam." he held onto her waist, trying to meet her lips.

"Get away!" she quickly slapped his face and ran out. Karen watched in horror as her whole plan was ruined.

* * *

"Jim?" Pam was sitting in her car driving towards Scranton.

"Yeah? Are you ok?" Pam was crying and Jim could tell.

"I'm driving up to your house, I really need to talk to you."

"Ok, do you want to stay the night?" Pam nodded, then realized that Jim couldn't see her.

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

"It's fine. I'll see you in-"

"In about an hour."

"Ok. I love you."

"Love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

When Jim opened the door Pam jumped into his arms. She was still crying, which worried him, so he just rubbed her back and rocked back and forth.

"What's wrong?" he whispered in her ear.

"Alex." Pam felt Jim tense at the name, so she looked up. "What?"

"Come in." he walked her in and sat down beside her on the couch. "Karen talked to me."

"About what?"

"About you and Alex." Pam looked at him confused. "She showed me a picture of you at the office, you know, after your Bluetooth stopped working?"

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me you turned it off so I wouldn't hear." Pam shuffled and pulled something out of her purse.

"Alex stepped on it." Pam held her hand flat with a mutilated earpiece. Jim took it out of her hand and laughed. "But he did kiss me."

"More like made out with you." Jim grumbled.

"Jim, I tried to push him away, but-"

"He's a big guy." Jim nodded.

"Why didn't you ask me about it?"

"Because I trust you." he smiled, then looked down at her hand. "Is it awful that I was a little suspicious though?"

"No, no. If I was in your situation I would be too. But, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do. I just needed to hear you say it." He hugged her, then kissed her softly.

"You know, I've missed that."

"Missed what?"

"Your kisses. You're so sweet, and gentle."

"Am I better than Alex?" Jim asked, smiling and puffing out his chest.

"Definitely."


End file.
